Maple Story: Ninja Within
by demonchicken
Summary: For more than 2000 years, Victoria island was peacful. Until warriors decided to take over the land. They are creating new forceful rules, taking magician's powers, thieves, and archers bows. Now,100 years later, Mapleboy intends on finding the ninjas.


MapleStory

" I will grow up to be a warrior , I will grow up to be a warrior," Voices said.

All the beginner maplers on Maple Island were in a large building right now. They were all getting ready to go to the great Victoria Island they've been hearing about. The land of the warriors is all they hear about. Sir Frog slaying the pig, Sir Redfoot slaying the balrog, Sir Bigfoot slaying the mushroom. That's all they hear about. Except for one. His name was Mapleboy, a boy who has a father. That father was an old assassin.

" Oh, that's what kids have been learning these days?" The old man would say.

" Yeah that's what they say." Mapleboy replies. " Warriors have always ruled Victoria Island."

" Well, none of that stuff is true…" The old man says. " There were great other jobs, years ago… Fast bandits, magical magicians, skilled rangers..."

" But all that is just a myth!" Mapleboy says.

" Hmmm. Let me tell you of the stories.

Mapleboy sat comfortably in his mushroom chair, in his comfy mushroom house. Smoke was going out of the roof, and the bright maple sun illuminated the cozy home. Then the man started to speak.

" The land was great, about 100 years ago…"

100 years ago

(Old man speaking)

The land was always shiny, and beautiful. There were 5 cities, Kerning City, Perion, Ellinia, Hennesys and some other city I forgot… The land's main problem were the monsters roaming the forest, but that problem was easily solved.

Although warriors were very powerful, they were one of the low rank classes. Magicians, their magical bolts and fire arrows, they did devastating effects to the land, once a projectile hit, there was a huge explosion. The monsters would all die from the hits and attacks. Bowmen were a bit lower than warriors, but still powerful, with their arrows and bomb arrows. Ninjas and thieves sneaked up on enemies, and were really fast. For over two THOUSAND years, they lived in peace, only attacking monsters. But the warriors were jealous of the magicians. The magicians basically ruled the land with their magic claws. Warriors were jealous of this. They wanted the land. They wanted everything! They crashed through Ellinia's beautiful forests, and climbed up the town. There, they sneaked past powerful magicians, and altogether, killed Grendel, the grandest magician. They also the orb of magic, which brought the whole forest to ashes, and taking away magician's memories and magic.

It was horrible. With magicians gone, warriors felt more powerful. They thought they could take over all the towns, so next they ended up in Kerning city. Unfortunately for the people there, ninjas have left, including the Dark Lord, leaving gangsters that partied all day. In one of the thief hideaways the warriors burst in. The unlucky gangsters who were dancing and watching wrestling, were taken away. Some tried to attack warriors with knives and sticks, but the warrior's armor was too powerful.

After almost wiping out Kerning's population, the warriors left, hoping to have made the last of the city worship the warriors.

The city Hennesys, heard of all the tragedy, and decided to create a peace treaty.

" We will sign the treaty, if your archers got rid of their equipment." The warriors said. All the villagers agreed. All the archers took their equipment and burnt them in fires. The only one who didn't agree with these rules, was Athena. So the warriors captured her and took her away.

Lastly the warriors had to deal with Maple Island. So they took the huge ship from the city in which I forgot. They flew over to Maple Island, forcing the teachers and people to only look forward to being and becoming warriors. They couldn't destroy that land since that was the maplers were born.

And that's how it was for the rest of the 100 years.

Present…

Mapleboy was paying attention the whole time. He was very interested in the past of Victoria Island. He could not believe that all that happened! Warriors were great people, they didn't force the land to worship warriors! There was no proof. His father was just telling lies.

" So you don't believe me?" The old man asked.

" Yeah! None of it's true!" Mapleboy said.

"Well, I'll let you in on a little secret." Mapleboy's father said. "I'm a ninja."

"WHAAA?" Mapleboy yelled.

The old man took out a ninja suit and some old rusty shurikens.

" My name was Shadow, a well known ninja. I retired because I was getting old. After I came back to this island, that's when the warriors took over, so I don't know where my fellow ninjas left to…" The man said.

" My father, proof of this myth the whole time?"

" One day boy, when you have the choice, I know you'll choose the right way. The ninja way."

Even more present.

" I will become a warrior, I will grow up to be a warrior." The maplers, all 9 of age/level said for the 99th time, except for of course Mapleboy. Mapleboy's friend, Cutieface, never believed Mapleboy and his father.

" Now everyone," the captain of the huge ship said. " you are all going to Victoria to become strong warriors! First, let the party begin!"

Mapleboy and Cutieface were walking around the forest for the last time ever. They grew up from level 1, and now their paths separating them, she to be a warriors, and Mapleboy to find the missing ninjas.

" I still think your father is joking, he made the suit, made the shurikens, says he doesn't remember ninja powers only because he never HAD them," Cutieface said. " Don't listen to him Mapleboy."

" No…" Mapleboy replied. " I will always listen to my father's words, so I AM going to find the ninjas.

" Okay."

"Once I become a ninja, let's still be friends okay?"

" Well, I'm going to be a warrior. I may need to go on a mission to kill you."

" Just come with me! Together, we will find the lost ninjas!"

" THERE is no such thing! You'll never find them! They don't exist!"

" Fine, I won't try and find them…" But in the boy's mind, he planned to sneak away from his best friend, and find them without her.

DING DING DING!"

" Oh, that's the bell." Cutieface said.

" Yeah let's go."

" Now all you young maplers, you are all now instantly level 10! After hard work and determination, you are now sent to Victoria Island, to become noble, brave warriors!" exclaimed the captain.

All the maplers started cheering, as the captain cut a line. All the maplers rushed on to the ship, including Mapleboy.

The huge legendary steam powered ship started it's engines. Through the lit night sky it soared, majestically through the blue fluffy clouds.

Mapleboy was almost crushed by all the people on the ship. He snuck into the indoors.

" Okay… Room 560." He said to himself. After running through a huge crowd, he found his door, opened it and ran in, shutting the door behind him. " Phew."

There was a small desk, a coat hanger, and a bed.

" Well, I think I'll turn in for the night." He sunk onto his bed, and fell asleep, excited about the next day, he will begin his perilous adventure.

In the next morning.

Mapleboy awoke. He sat up and put his cold feet on the wooden ship floor. He walked over to his backpack. Moving aside his white t-shirt, short blue jeans, and sword, he found his watch.

" Hmm… 7:00." He said to himself. He slipped on his clothes, and grabbed left over snail pie from last night's final dinner with his father. After he took a few bites, he stored it back into this backpack.

He opened his door, looked around, and started to walk. He walked up into the outside, where there were a few people running the ship. The sun was beautiful today, and they were passing through some clouds. It was kind of chilly out, so Mapleboy walked back inside.

" Oh, hi Mapleboy!"

Mapleboy turned his face to look be looking at Cutieface, waving at him.

" I've been looking for you last night, where were you?" She asked.

" Oh, I was inside my room sleeping." He replied.

" Hey, wanna go down to the food room to grab something to eat?" She asked.

" Okay." He followed her down the halls, into a huge silver room, with many tables, and a lunch lady.

The two maplers grabbed trays and took some snail pie and mushroom soup.

After breakfast, they both walked out to see another huge crowd like last night.

"Attention all maplers, head outside, because we are now in Lith Harbor!" The captain announced on the P.A.

All the maplers rushed outside, finding 20 warriors or so.

One warrior, with a skull helmet, horns, red eyes, his whole body was covered in skulls.

" Okay you new warriors, we are going to take you all down the path of the noble warriors. Nothing can stand in our ways! Together, we will create a harmless peaceful world together with…" the level unknown told them, and he continued to talk.

" Yeah right, peaceful world…" Mapleboy said quietly. He tiptoed out of the huge crowd, He spotted Cutieface. She was listening to every word the skull man said. He was about to try to convince her to come with him, but he decided not to. He ran in the city, hiding behind all the buildings into the forest.

Forest

" Now it's time to begin my adventure! Ninjas, I will find and join you!" Mapleboy yelled out.

To be continued…

Thank you for reading this maple story fanfiction. Please review, and wait for more chapters.


End file.
